Tomodachi Life: Perfect Is Impossible
by KillerMongoose
Summary: Chloe isn't your average 9 year old. After being put on a boat to go to a place she's never seen nor heard of, she thinks she's going to die. But when she finds friends, improves the island she lives on, fights, shops, eats, plays matchmaker, dresses up, be silly, babysit, sleeps, and messes with people's dreams, she starts to like the way things are. This is Tomodachi Life.


_Tomodachi Life: Perfect is Impossible_

**Hi, my little readers! ****…**** Or big readers. Hoopa in da HOUSE, Bro! Anywaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy****…****. We have a NEW fanfic with a NEW game! ****…****Well****…**** it came out last year but nobody cares about stupid release dates unless it's super awesome ones! TOMODACHI LIFE! W00T W00T! Anyway****…**** I just want to confirm a few things. There won't be the weird human in the game you, just the Miis. I'm instead the Mii look-alike of Mii. (See what I did there?! XD) Also, this isn't a Humour fic like most of the others, it's an Adventure/Romance fic. This is only the prologue of the story so that's why it's so short. ONE more thing****…**** you can send in Ocs/Miis to add, but I can't guarantee you'll be having your Mii on my island. As soon as 5 Miis have been submitted, I will write their names on a piece of paper and put them in a hat. In real life. Okay? Good. Now after reading all that dreck, your wish of reading the prologue of this fic is GRANTED! **

**Chloe, Lucie and Lazzy belong to me. (Lucie and Lazzy appear later in the story, only Chloe appears in the prologue, because she's the main character.)**

**Tomodachi Life belongs to Nintendo.**

**Any Miis that might be the same or very similar is pure coincidence. Thnx for your understanding.**

A lonely island sits here in the middle of the deep blue sea… nobody inhabits this desolate, barren piece of waste, only having wooden signs popped up every here or there… it's just waiting for a loving new owner to cherish it and help it grow… but little does anyone know what is about to become of it…

A small, brown-eyed, brown-haired girl sighed, looking out the side of the window in the small little boat she was riding in. Her parents had sent her off to travel the world, even though she was still only 9. Her messy brown hair was blown back from the wind rushing through it. She closed her eyes. "Where did they send me?" She wondered, gripping the stair rail tightly. As she opened her eyes again, she saw a misty silhouette of an island. It was hard to see, though. She went inside her small cabin and picked up her slim, rectangular, blue glasses. As she put them on, she saw the island much better. It didn't look anything like a blue silhouette of island now. It looked like an empty and desolate piece of land stranded in the middle of an ocean. A horrifying thought struck her. "What if I AM going to that abandoned island?! I'll starve! I'll be lonely while I live! Wait! We're… heading… towards… the… island!" She thought, frantic. Tears welled up in her eyes. "No…. No… NO!" She screamed in her head and blacked out.

**End of chapter. I honestly dunno why I didn't put Chloe's name in the chapter, probably because when I do that I find it more dramatic, ok? Here's the Mii form. Send it via PM and call it "Mii Form" Or "Tomodachi Form".**

**NAME- (First) (Last)**

**BIRTHDAY- (Day)/(Month)/(Year)**

**AGE- (6-999)**

**GENDER- (Boy/Girl)**

**VOICE- (Boy, Girl, Lady, Man, Grandma, Grandpa)**

**PERSONALITY- (Main group) (Smaller group) | Example- Outgoing, Leader.**

**SMALL BACKSTORY- (Small one, not too long otherwise won't we accepted.)**

**FAV FOODS- (3 Fav foods)**

**ALL TIME FAV- (If you don't know, put down your real life all time fav.)**

**SUPER ALL TIME FAV- (Do the same as all time fav)**

**WORST FOOD- (Do the same as all time fav)**

**WORST EVER FOOD- (Do the same as all time fav)**

**EYES- (Eye colour)**

**HAIR- (Hair colour)**

**EXTRA FEATURES- (Moles, beards, moustaches, etc****…****)**

**FAV COLOUR- (NOT what clothes they wear in your game, they just moved to my island! **

**I know it's long, but in TL there's a lot of stuff involving Miis, I guess. [Shrugs] so yeah, hope you enjoyed the very short prologue, and next chappie out soon! Go to your nearest cinema for more details. XD**

**Hoopa, OUT!**


End file.
